vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanilla Ice
|-|Vanilla Ice= |-|Cream= Summary Vanilla Ice is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. One of Dio Brando's most trusted and loyal henchmen, he is made into a vampire and the final obstacle that the Joestars and allies must overcome to face DIO. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, 8-C with Cream Name: Vanilla Ice Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part III: Stardust Crusaders) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Vampire, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Regeneration (Mid, possibly High-Mid; Regenerated from being stabbed through the head and having his neck snapped. Should be comparable to that of others vampires, however, he was turned into one by DIO, who at the time was in a weakened state and lacked those levels of regeneration), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Cream has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Void Manipulation, Deconstruction, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility and Aura Attack Potency: Small Building level (Should be comparable to fodder vampires), Building level with Cream (Capable of cracking Silver Chariot's armor), capable of bypassing durability using Cream's ability Speed: Supersonic with Massively FTL reactions (His base speed should be similar to other fodder vampires; reacted to a sand clone from The Fool. Reacted to Silver Chariot), Massively FTL with Cream (Kept up with and dodged an attack from Silver Chariot) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Unknown for Cream Striking Strength: Small Building Class, Building Class with Cream Durability: At least Building level (Should be at least comparable to Nukesaku, who survived a held back attack rush by Star Platinum). Building level with Cream (Tanked attacks from Silver Chariot and he was still able to keep going). Hiding inside of Cream's dimension and his regeneration make him incredibly hard to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, 1 meter with Cream Standard Equipment: Cream Intelligence: With CIS on, Cream isn't used properly by Vanilla; but he's still competent as a fighter Weaknesses: Sunlight will disintegrate him. He is unable to see where he is attacking while in the void Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Vampirism:' Gained from the DIO's blood, Vanilla Ice obtains supernatural and superhuman abilities. His senses and physical attributes are strengthened heavily. He is capable of regenerating almost any wound or damage inflicted due to his newfound regeneration. *'Cream:' Cream is a large Stand with a muscular tone with a hood similar to an executioner's cowl. To use its ability, Cream must literally eat itself and Vanilla Ice to become a dark void of nothingness. Even when not becoming a void, Vanilla Ice is able to enter his realm and attack while inside his Stand. **'Spacial Destruction:' Once it has made itself into a void, Cream can move and destroy anything that it comes into contact with while moving, removing it from existence and into its own dimension. It is unknown where the dimension leads to, not even to Vanilla Ice, but any life that enters it will be dead. Gallery Vice1.gif Vice2.gif Vice3.gif JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders Destination OST - Shoot Towards The Decisive Battle Others Notable Victories: Ebony Maw (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Ebony Maw's Profile (Speed was equalized) Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist) Gluttony's Profile (Speed was equalized) Pikachu (Pokémon) Pikachu's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: ''' SCP-106 (SCP Foundation) SCP-106's Profile (SCP-106 had prior knowledge and speed was equalized) Illuso (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Illuso's Profile (Speed was Equalized, starting distance was 10 meters) Diavolo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Diavolo's Profile (Speed was equalized) '''Inconclusive Matches: Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho) Kuwabara's Profile (Speed Equalized, Both Bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Immortals Category:Stand Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Vampires Category:Crazy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Loyal Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users